The present invention relates to a games racket such as a tennis racket.
A tennis racket must provide a hard-tensioned net of great elasticity. Furthermore, the frame of the racket must have great rigidity, especially torsional stiffness, so that the racket may prove to be durable and may be capable of absorbing large instantaneous loadings.
A known racket displays a frame provided with openings. A cord forming strings of the racket is continuously drawn into the openings. This racket has the disadvantage that it is relatively expensive to manufacture. Initially, the frame must be manufactured and then it must be provided with such openings. In wood framed rackets, the openings for the strings are formed with a drill and these openings must subsequently be deburred to avoid damage to the strings. The drilling and subsequent deburring requires a considerable time. Later, the strings are drawn in and tensioned. Since the strings in most cases are drawn in manually, this operating step is also very time consuming. The manufacturing of the frame and the drawing in of the strings are often carried out at different localities, so that intermediate transport facilities for transporting the frames to the locality at which they will be strung is required, thus further increasing manufacturing costs. The manual drawing in of the strings also has the disadvantage that the strings are often differently tensioned.
Many previously known rackets have the disadvantage that their handles are either very stiff or are insufficiently strong. Too stiff a handle may impair the performance of a player and may lead to damage of his or her elbow, such as the formation of the so-called "tennis elbow".
It is an object of the present invention to provide a racket, which is relative cheap to manufacture and in which the strings can be rapidly and uniformly tensioned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a racket with a slightly resilient handle, but without thereby impairing the strength of the racket.